


Today's Menu for the Endou Residence

by Enkidudu



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Despite the title the fic is not centered around cooking, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not really angsty, The death tag is referring to Endou Daisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu/pseuds/Enkidudu
Summary: Tenma gets invited to Endou's house after soccer practice and meets Endou's husband, Rococo. Rewrite of events from Inazuma Eleven GO anime ep 18.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Rococo Urupa
Kudos: 25





	Today's Menu for the Endou Residence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko) and [magiinemagiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiinemagiine) for being beta readers!

Matsukaze Tenma felt that he was on the verge of discovering a new power in the fight against Fifth Sector during training today. Yet before he could figure out what he was missing, the afternoon gave way to evening, and Tenma’s one-on-one soccer practice with Coach Endou had come to an end. The 24-year-old could see that the teenager was lost in thought, and instantly decided that a little distraction was due. 

"Say, want to drop by at my place? Let's have dinner!" Coach Endou called out to him.

"At your place?" Excitement colored the teenager’s voice at the thought of dinner with Inazuma Japan’s legendary captain. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, come along!" Endou smiled. To the midfielder's surprise, his coach took out a cellphone and made a call. "Hey, it's me. I'm bringing one of the soccer club members as a guest. Add another place mat at the table, 'kay?" Closing the phone, Endou turned to Tenma. "Okay, let's go!"

"Um, who was that you were calling?"

"My husband." 

Tenma blinked slowly at the sudden reminder that his mentor was an adult.

"Coach, you're married?!"

***

"I'm home! Go on, introduce yourself." Endou gently nudged Tenma.

A tall, turquoise-haired man stood before them at the doorway. Even if they had never met, there was hardly any mistaking that handsome face Tenma had only seen on TV before. After a few long seconds, the midfielder gathered himself long enough to stop gaping. "M-my name is Matsukaze Tenma! P-pleased to meet you!"

"Welcome! I'm Rococo Urupa. I've heard many good things about you from Mamoru." It was hard to believe that this clear, gentle voice was now talking to _him_.

"TH-THE Rococo Urupa from Little Gigant?! I-I watched the match live ten years ago!"

Endou laughed and patted the teenager’s back. "You don't have to be so nervous, Tenma! We’re all members of the Resistance!"

"I'm glad to meet a fan, Tenma-kun! Congratulations on defeating Teikoku Academy yesterday!" Rococo responded with a smile.

“Oh, um, t-thank you!”

_The Rococo Urupa who plays in Europe! The team's not going to believe me when I tell them about today,_ thought Tenma. _So he’s married to Coach Endou, who could have imagined?_

The scent from the kitchen reached Endou's nostrils. "So we’re having curry today, Rococo?"

"Yes, Daisuke's recipe! Sit tight and it'll be ready soon, okay, Tenma-kun?" Rococo led the other two inside. The spacious living room was connected to a dining area and an open kitchen where Rococo checked in on the rice cooker.

_Rococo-san gives off a powerful presence even at home,_ Tenma pondered. _Sports celebrities are something else!_ The midfielder turned his gaze away from the kitchen and sat down on the living room sofa when he noticed two gold trophies on top of a shelf. "W-wait, coach, are those from FFI?!"

"Sure! Well, mine is a copy for the winning team! Want to come see?" Endou stood up and beckoned for Tenma to get closer.

“Wow, thanks, coach! So this is Inazuma Japan’s! And that’s Rococo-san’s Golden Glove award?” The boy’s eyes gleamed as brightly as the gold plating on the statuettes. “This place is like a museum!”

“I-It’s just my house, Tenma...”

“And whose jersey is that, coach? It’s from an FFI team, isn’t it?” Tenma’s attention was now drawn to a sky-blue uniform mounted on the wall.

“It’s Fideo Ardena’s from Orpheus,” Rococo answered from the kitchen.

“He’s a good friend of ours! He even helps me out in Europe still!”

“If by ‘help’, you mean that you cause trouble for him,” Rococo retorted.

“Rococo, you’re embarrassing me in front of my protégé!”

_I get the feeling that Rococo-san wears the pants around here,_ was Tenma’s final thought before being summoned to the table for dinner. 

***

After a hearty feast of salad, omelette rice with curry, and ice cream for dessert, the three winded down with tea.

“That was delicious, Rococo-san!” Sharing a meal together had helped the middle-schooler become more comfortable with speaking to the top-ranked goalkeeper.

“Glad you liked it, Tenma-kun! Little Gigant used to have this curry recipe back when we were your age!”

“Wow, they have Japanese-style curry in Cotarl?” The midfielder’s eyes widened.

“Our coach made it for us whenever he wanted to remember Japan. Mamoru’s grandfather, Daisuke,” Rococo responded with a smile. For a brief second, Tenma thought that he spied a faraway look in the man’s eyes that he couldn’t quite read.

“Oh yeah, I don’t think you’ve heard yet, Tenma. My grandpa coached Little Gigant under an alias, and he used to coach Hibiki-san at Raimon!”

“W-wow, that’s amazing! Raimon has a longer history than I imagined!” Tenma was genuinely impressed, but after meeting Hibiki earlier in the day, it was truthfully hard to imagine the senior citizen as a child.

“Speaking of Hibiki-san, Rococo, we got to see the Resistance’s base today!”

The turquoise-haired goalkeeper’s eyes flashed with recognition. “Ahhh, so you mean at Teikoku’s basement?”

“Wait a minute, Rococo, you knew?” Now it was Endou’s turn to be surprised.

“Sorry, honey. Natsumi said it was for the best if Raimon carried on not knowing, to keep Fifth Sector’s eyes off Yuuto. I wasn’t supposed to know either, but I figured it out and was asked to keep quiet.”

“I see,” Endou lay down his teacup, admitting defeat and reverting to his boyish grin. “Well, it all worked out, so it’s fine!”

“Thank you for the hard work, Coach Mamoru,” Rococo’s teasing tone couldn’t hide his sincere sentiment.

“It’s not just me,” Endou replied, “It’s thanks to everyone in the Raimon Eleven. Let’s keep fighting to bring back real soccer, okay, Tenma?” The coach turned to the midfielder, eyes filled with determination.

“Yes!” Tenma answered with his own resolve. “Our love for soccer won’t lose!”

***

After saying their farewells to Tenma, Endou rested on the sofa and let his husband massage his shoulders. It had been an eventful day, and it was now time to relax.

“Tenma-kun sure was cute, wasn’t he, Mamoru.” 

“Ha ha, he is~”

“He reminds me a little of you at his age...”

“R-really?”

“He has the good eyes of a soccer freak. Daisuke would have liked him.”

“Grandpa…” Endou‘s thoughts drifted. It hadn’t been long since the two of them lost their beloved mentor, one of the remaining vestiges of their childhoods. 

The Cotarlian goalkeeper leaned forward to hug his husband from behind. Endou smiled, grateful to have been brought back to the present. “Yeah, I think you’re right. You know, when we were kids, none of us imagined that Japan’s victory at FFI was going to change youth soccer this much.”

“We’ll use our power as adults to set things right. I’ll support you all the way, my love.”

“Thank you, Rococo…” The brunet leaned back into his lover’s warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really minor note: Rococo, like other overseas players in the FFI arc, uses first names with Inazuma Japan and other people he's familiar with, but because he's in Japan now he uses honorifics with Tenma.


End file.
